One hell of a summer
by bella natty
Summary: Hermione moves into an all wizard complex, so did Malfoy. Malfoy is being followed...Hermione is there to help. Will that bring them together? chappie 3 UP! Vacation sounds nice,right?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yeah I know I'm supposed to be working on my other story but this idea has been bugging me for a long while now.

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything you recognize, and this goes for all chapters!**

**-----------**

" Thanks, Harry!" Hermione said right after putting down the last box on her new living room.

" No problem, if you need any help tomorrow, to organize everything… just call me," he offered.

" No thanks, Harry. You know I'm allowed to use magic already… I'll call you when everything is ready, so I can surprise you!" She replied playfully.

" Alrighty, then, good-bye!" He said, and Hermione closed the door and sighted:

" Finally, my own place!"

After Hermione's parents had died the previous summer she had moved with her distant relatives, and now that she was eighteen, she got all the money, and was able to move out. As for Harry, he was finally allowed to get out of his house during the summer, thanks to the little talk Professor. Lupin gave to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley!

She made her way to the new couch she had bought and sat down reflecting on her life.

Hermione hadn't exactly been the same since her parents died, she was now more rebellious. Not anything drastically, but just not the same attitude. With her smartness, she had planned the most awesome schemes! All of those were played on the Slytherins, of course. Hermione acted like it was no big, just for fun. Though the truth was that, Death Eaters, and not just any Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, to be exact, killed her parents. She of course didn't take the anger out on little Malfoy. She would never ever do such thing. Though Harry had a brunch why she was now pulling pranks out on the Slytherins, somewhat it was payback. All Slytherins knew that Hermione was the 'brain' of the Gryffindor, though none of then would do such a stupid thing as telling the professors, as none of then expected a thing.

--------

Hermione got up from the couch, and decided to organize her new room first. She searched all the boxes that said: ' ROOM' and moved them inside her room. Her furniture, thanks to Harry, was already inside.

Though, of course, it wasn't where she wanted it. So now that she was able to use magic outside school, with a few simple spells she moved all the furniture.

Her closet, was in the wall across from her bed… and it was humongous so it basically took the whole wall. Hermione also became more stylish, explaining the huge closet. On the other wall across from it, there was her Queen sized bed. To the right, was a door that leads to her own bathroom, and to her left was a little white night stand.

On the right all were the door was, there was a white desk where all her books, and a laptop that she had received from her distant relatives, were. She didn't use the laptop much… but now that Harry had a laptop, she sometimes talked to him.

Then on the wall across from, the left wall, were some photos of her, Harry, Ron and Ginny at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny had become great friends, even though Ginny was a year younger than her. Ginny was the one who helped Hermione through her tough times when her parents had died, Hermione would be forever great full for that.

---------

With a few more spells, she had everything in their exact place. She also painted the walls black, so all the white and pink in her room would stand out.

Hermione didn't bother move to a muggle apartment as she new for sure that after Hogwarts she would live in the wizarding world. So she lived in an all wizard complex, located in London.

After she was done with her room, she went to the kitchen and soon the living room, the dining room, then the guest's room, and soon she moved on to the bathrooms. She decorated the kitchen in all white, the living room in white with the walls in green, the dining room had a wooden table and chairs with black walls, the guest's room was dark green and black, her bathroom was pink and white, and the guest's bathroom stuck to plain white.

After an exhausting afternoon and night, Hermione finally made her way to her own room and fell asleep in a sec.

--------

Hermione awaked at exactly 6:00am, ate breakfast, took a quick shower, got dressed and went outside for a jog.

This was now a routine for her, ever since her parents died she would wake up early go for a jog to clear her mind, and she kind of got used to it and never stopped. Which did real good for her, as she now had a slim body that anyone would die for.

She was listing to the radio in her cell-phone, and suddenly she bumped into someone, and fell down.

" I'm sorry, Miss…" the young men said quickly. And helped Hermione up.

Without looking up she said:

" It's okay, I wasn't looking anyways… MALFOY!" She screamed when she realized whom she was talking to.

" Granger! What are you doing here? If you haven't noticed this is an ALL wizard complex, not for any Mudbloods like yourself," he replied rudely.

" Ohh I'm sorry, but why are you here anyways? Did big mean Daddy kick you out, huh?" She asked as sarcastically as she could. She had heard the rumors the Lucius had kicked him out, at the end of the year.

" Ohh yeah. He also did a good thing before going nuts he killed your parents!" he said in the same kind of voice.

Hermione's face went pale, how dare he, talk to he about her parents!

She kind of just stared into his deep gray hateful eyes, in shock, I mean, how dare he!

" Look, Granger, I didn't mean to say that, it kind of just came out… and I just wanted you to know I didn't have anything to do with your parents death…" he said when he saw that he had hit a nerve he wasn't supposed to hit.

Hermione continued to stare at him with evil eyes.

" HOW DARE YOU?" she asked loudly tears threaten to fall.

" I- I didn't mean it… " he started but Hermione beat him to it.

" Don't you deny it that you enjoy seeing people suffer, you are just like your Father: a heartless cold bastard." She said firmly and seemed to hit a nerve.

" I am NOT like my father, nothing like it, there is no comparison!" he shouted madly.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer and slapped him right across his face, leaving red finger marks on his white pale skin, and left running back to her room.

--------

Hermione got into her house not even noticed that Malfoy followed her to her house but headed back as soon as she shut the door. She felt like crying for remembering all the pain she suffered all because of his Father. She felt like killing him by bringing it up… she felt hatred fill her heart all over again.

She soon cried herself to sleep. She waked up at 10:30am by a loud banging on the door. She got up a quickly fixed her hair while screaming: " Who is it?" in a sing song voice… sleep does do good to you.

When no one answered she peaked through the little hole, and saw none other than Malfoy holding… flowers? ' How can my good mood go away so quickly?' she thought.

" What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked coldly when she opened the door.

" To give you this," he said giving her the flowers.

" Also to say that I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Hermione's eyes winded ' Did I just hear what I think I heard?' she thought.

" I beg your pardon?"

" You heard it right, I'm here to apologize, can I come in?" he said looking around.

" Umm… OK," she said unsure of what to think of.

"You can sit," she said civil like.

" Um Alrighty," he said and sat down.

" Umm…" Hermione said sitting down across form him.

" Ohh, right! So I'm basically here to apologize, not just for today but for everything else I've ever said or done to you," he said in one breath.

" Umm… why?" Hermione asked confused.

" Just because, I think that's a bit childish… and I don't exactly think like that… and I thought that maybe be we could be civil to one another, don't you think?" he said with a matter of fact voice.

" Yes, but why the sudden change?" she asked once again.

" That, Hermione, is my business," he said.

"Umm, right! Well good-bye,"

" What! You're not forgiving me?" he asked.

" Nope, do you actually think I'm that easy…"

" Well, Granger, I'll just try, try, try and try again!" he pouted.

" Go do that some other time please, you're giving me a headache, now _good-bye._" She said closing the door in his face and smiling to her self. ' this is going to be a long summer.' She thought.

-------

A/N: Well that was it my first chappie! Hope you guys liked it! And if you didn't tell me what I can improve on… and if you have any ideas feel free on e-mailing me! And I won't forget my other story… trust me!

Please REVIEW! And I'll update sooner!

Nat


	2. Chappie Two

**A/N: Hey readers! I know! Long time no see! Sorry! Thanks you all for the kind reviews! Special thanks go to Gothhottie, as I always see her reviews on everyone's story! So I feel honored to have your review in my story! Again thank to all who reviewed!**

**-----**

A few days had passed, and Hermione hadn't heard of Malfoy again. Maybe he knew she wasn't going to forgive him. Hermione still waked up early every morning and went out for her jog. Though, never again, did she bump into Malfoy. She was wondering where he went off to…but never gave that thought more than a minute.

Today was a Sunday, and Harry came over for dinner. Along with Ginny and Ron who came visit her for the day. Hermione and Ginny were trying to cook, but they weren't exactly good at it. It was lasagna. Not the best they had tasted, but Ron and Harry surely approved. They ate two helping of it.

"Guys, thank you so much for coming over tonight! It gets quite lonely sometimes," Hermione thanked.

"That's no problem Hermione. You know we do anything for you!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Aw, thanks Gin!" Hermione replied in admiration.

"Well, Hermione, it was nice of you to invite me, but I've got to get going," Harry said sadly.

"Yeah, time flows! When will you be back?" Hermione asked.

"Anytime…now if you guys excuse me; I've got to go," he said, and stood up.

Hermione also stood up to open the door for him.

"Hermione, I think we have to go too, because if we get home too late. Mother wouldn't exactly be happy," Ron said while standing.

"Okay guys, bye then!" Hermione said hugging Harry, then Ron and Ginny.

After their good-byes, and promises to come some other time soon, Hermione sat down on the living room, and sighted. It was a long day, and summer seemed to creep by slowly. Hermione couldn't take it. She went for a long bath to clear her thoughts of a certain guy with blonde locks…

After her long bath, she went to her room changed to her night gown, and drift to a dreamless sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow…

-----

The next morning, Hermione waked up bright and early, ate her breakfast, took a shower, and left for her jog. The sky wasn't as bright any longer when she stepped out side. The clouds were a bit gray. She hurried up, so she wouldn't get rained on.

While she was jogging by the forest she heard some noises, someone moving. She, of course, went inside the forest and searched from where the noise was coming. She walked a bit more in and she was about to give up when she heard it again. She moved a bit to the left and walked a bit more.

"Malfoy!" She asked in surprised. There was Malfoy in the floor, and he looked as if he was hiding.

"Shh!" He ordered her, and grabbed her wrist and brought her down.

"What are you doing?" She asked outraged.

"Shut up! Now Granger, I need you to tell me. Did anyone see you?" He asked quickly.

"I don't think so! Now would you mind explaining me what's happening?" She ordered.

"Okay, Granger, but be quiet! If you really have to know I'm being followed," He told her.

"You're being followed? Who's following you?" She asked curiously.

"Death Eaters! Now be quiet! I think they're coming! Let's go!" He stood up, grabbed her hand and started running more into the forest. Hermione just kept following him, as she knew he wasn't kidding. He looked awful, full of dirt and he's clothes were ripped. She could also hear steps behind her.

They ran and ran more, non stop. Good thing Hermione was in shape. They kept running, until they were sure they had lost them. Breathing heavily, they stopped and sat down on the dirt, they were too tired to care.

"Granger, good thing you're in shape, or else you wouldn't have been able to keep up," He sneered.

"Yes! Now would you care to explain?" She asked.

"Well…I'm supposed to be turned into a Death Eater. Well, I don't want to! So, that's basically why they're following me," He explained.

"How long have they been following you?" she asked.

"About a week…" He answered.

"Oh my Gosh! And have you eaten anything?" she asked.

"Of course! You know I am a wizard…" He said the obvious.

"Oh right!"

"I can't go back to my house. They know I'll be there," he explained.

"Well, you're just going to have to come to my house," Hermione said standing up.

"Aren't you still mad about all the stuff I've said?" He asked her.

"Well…yes, but I can't possibly live you in this situation, I do have a heart you know!" She said while helping him standing up, as he was badly hurt.

"Alright…but I've got to find a better place to hide. I can't stay in your house all summer,"

"Yeah I know. We'll have time to think about that later now c'mon," She said insisting him to come.

They walked quietly and carefully, because the Death Eaters could be somewhere near still. Malfoy didn't let Hermione help him walk even though his leg seemed very bad. Hermione kept looking at his leg with worry. She could do nothing about it though. Sadly she didn't know many spells to heal. They were just going to have to wait until they get home.

When they were near the exit of the forest Hermione casts a spell on them…making them invisible to others. Malfoy, now that he couldn't walk, finally gave up and let Hermione help him. About another ten minutes of walking, they finally reached Hermione's apartment. She quickly opened the door and sat Malfoy down on the couch.

"Stay there Malfoy, I'm going to get some books on healing, don't move your leg!" She ordered him.

Malfoy knew better, and listened to her. He stayed still and looked at his wounded leg. It had a huge cut coming from his ankle and almost reaching his knee. He hoped Hermione came quickly as he couldn't take the pain any longer.

Hermione came out of her room carrying a big book, some potions and, of course, her wand. She quickly made her way to Draco and sat the book on the little table.

"Hold on…I've got to get some stuff to clean that cut…it looks nasty," Hermione said while heading to her room again. In less then a minute she came out with some cotton and alcohol.

She kneeled beside him to take care of his leg. She took his leg and put it above the table got the alcohol on the cotton and started rubbing in the cut to clean it.

"This might sting a bit," She warned him.

"Yeah. Um, thanks for um…helping me Granger," He thanked her awkwardly.

"Don't think I've forgiving you or anything, it's just in my nature to help others," She explained.

"Yes, I've noticed, but thank you anyways," He thanked her again, obviously not wanting to get in an argument.

"Well, you're welcome. Now how did you get this cut anyways?" She asked.

"Some plant that I bumped into, and then today while we were running, I don't know what happened but it got bigger," He explained.

"Oh, well you better be careful with this leg…you might infect it," She said.

After she was done cleaning his wounded leg, she looked for some spells to heal it. They didn't have any luck finding one for a cut deep like that. They would just have to wait and keep putting this potion Hermione had for faster healing. Though, they did find a spell for the pain to go away.

Hermione got some clean clothes for him, and told him he could stay in the guest's room, to take a shower and rest. Hermione had to make him promise that if he needed anything to call her, because he couldn't, and shouldn't, walk right now.

He refused to eat anything, and said he wasn't hungry. Though Hermione was starving, she quickly put some macaroni to cook while she took a quick, yet relaxing, shower. Then, quickly making a sauce for her macaroni, she ate quietly, so she wouldn't disturb Malfoy.

It was about 5:30 when she finished eating, since she spent most of the day out then taking care of Malfoy's leg. She sat down on her bed and did the thing she most loved, read a book.

-----

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews once again! Please review! I hope you guys liked this chappie! Oh and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY TO ALL MY AMERICANS READERS (even though you might read this after 4th of July)!**

**-Nat**


	3. Chappie 3

**One Hell of a Summer**

**Chappie 3**

**----**

Hermione woke up early, as always, and took a shower. She ate breakfast quietly so she wouldn't disturb Malfoy. After she was finished eating she went to check on Malfoy. They had a problem now.

She knocked slowly and quietly. Surprisingly she got an answer, she thought he would still be sleeping.

"Good Mourning," She said raising her voice.

"Mourning," He answered back.

"Malfoy, don't you think they saw me yesterday?" She asked getting right to her point.

"Yes, now you are going to ask me how you are going to do your mourning jog, right?" He guessed.

"Yes, I'm afraid we can't stay here. At least until…I don't know we just can't stay here," She said slowly.

"Where do you suppose we go?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't think you'll like this idea but, the best thing to do right now is for you to join the Light side," She told him.

"I'd prefer that I just didn't chose sides," He said.

"Malfoy, if you haven't noticed you don't have anywhere else to go," She told him the obvious.

"And that's where you're wrong, Hermione" He said calling her by her first name, and that gave Hermione chills.

"So where do _you_ suppose we go?" She asked him curiously.

"Well, I don't know if you would like to come but, Spain sounds pretty good to me," He said sitting down at the bed.

"Spain? Oh Gosh, I don't think I could go," She said frowning.

"Why can't you?" He questioned.

"It's not the matter that I can't, because I can, but the problem is you," She said.

"Well, what do you mean by that, Granger?" He asked returning to her last name.

"Well, Malfoy, if you haven't noticed we haven't exactly been the bests of friends, and it'd be way too weird to go to vacation with you. Also, I don't think Harry and Ron would approve," She explained.

"So what? Couldn't you give us a chance of actually being friends? Or are you afraid of what Potter and Weasley would think?" He interrogated her.

"It's not only them! I'm an Order member! What would they think if I was in Spain with you, an enemy?" She fired back.

"You are way too shallow," He said casually.

"Me! Shallow? I think not!" She said outraged.

"Yes, you, Granger! You are too afraid of what others will think of us becoming friends!" He told her.

"I just don't want to be fooled! You've change from a day to another and you actually want me to believe you that you want to befriend me?" She questioned.

"Well, Granger then don't believe me!" He exclaimed.

"Malfoy, you don't know how much I want to believe it, that you actually changed. But I can't! Some things just don't change!" She said.

"Then give me a chance to prove it to you!" He begged.

"Malfoy, I'll think about it, alright? But I'm not promising anything," She sighted.

"Alright," He agreed

"Okay, want to grab some breakfast?" She asked.

"Okay, let's go," He followed her to the kitchen.

----

Hermione stayed inside the house the entire day, not knowing if it was safe to go out. She was really giving a thought to the whole Spain situation. She thought that she never did any traveling of that sort. But she was so worried about her friends, they might get mad. What about the Order? What if they need her for training, or something? She was scared, and that freaked her out.

Hermione didn't like to be scared. She was a Gryffindor after all. Courage was what she stands for. You have to have courage to go on with something, or even to do something.

And then, there was Malfoy. Sure, he had been nice to her these last few days. Though, what about all the other years? Didn't that count for anything? He had taunted her and called her awful things. He only wanted the worst for her, Harry, Ron, and all her fellow Gryffindors.

She wanted to believe that there was good in everybody. That not all Slytherins were bad. But she couldn't help but to feel that maybe it was a trap. It just all seemed so real, but she couldn't help but wonder. Now even if it wasn't a trap she was in danger. The Death Eaters had seen her, and that was not good.

Not only did they already know her for being Harry's best friend. But now they knew she was helping Draco, who they were after. They had to get out of there, soon. And the Order wasn't good, because she doesn't think they would approve of Malfoy.

So maybe Malfoy was telling the truth, and he did change. Maybe Spain was a good thing. It would be good for Hermione to take a break from everything. Hermione didn't know what to do now. But she knew she had to decide soon.

----

"Did you think about it yet?" Malfoy asked impatiently, two days later.

"Yes," She answered slowly.

"Well…?" He asked curiously.

"I have thought about it very hard, and I look at all the possibilities…" She started, Malfoy got ready for a flat 'No'.

"And I think my answer is…YES!" She said excitedly.

"Are you serious?" He asked not able to believe.

"Hell yeah!" she answered.

"I've always wanted to go to Spain, I'm glad you're coming, it wouldn't be very fun alone," He said.

"Well, Malfoy we are leaving tomorrow at 1:30 in the afternoon, alright?" She asked.

"Okay…"

"Oh, by the way, we're going the Muggle way," She told him simply.

"Why?" He asked taken back.

"Because we can't be seen! Malfoy, don't you think they'll be looking for you? You're Father is Voldemort's right hand man!" She told him.

"Alright…" He agreed.

"Okay, I thought of you going to your house to get your stuff and all, but we can't risk it. So we'll just buy some clothes right now, we're going to this Muggle Mall, alright?" She asked.

"But won't we been seen?" He questioned.

"I have already thought of that. Since it is Muggle there probably be no one looking for us there, but just to make sure I have a book on spells to change your hair and stuff like that, alright?"

"Okay, where is the book?"

"Its right here," She said, and stood up getting a book that was on the counter.

"Okay should I get started?" He asked.

"Right this moment! I going to get ready, I already know all the spells I'll need so hurry, I'll be out in an hour," She said and headed to her room closing the door.

----

Exactly an hour later, Hermione came out of her room unrecognizable. She was wearing beige pants, a red shirt, her hair was black and pulled back to a high pony tail, nails black, black high heels, sunglasses, and big earrings.

"How do I look?" she asked Draco who also looked completely different, with brown hair, dark eyes, and Muggle clothes.

"You look…different!" He said staring at her.

"Yes, that's my point. Well, I can't recognize you either so that's good," She said calmly.

They appareted into a special garage that the apartments had for those who wanted to keep Muggle cars. Hermione opened the door to her grey Mercedes and told Draco to come in.

"Wow, a car!" He said playing with his seat.

"Yes, a car, now don't do anything stupid, because I don't have a license…" She said slowly.

"Then how do you know how to drive?" He asked.

"Well, let's just say that I had a license before, I just don't have it now alright?" She said.

"Okay," He said, not wanting to go deeper into discussion.

"Now one thing, why did we have to bring out luggage?" He questioned.

"Because we can't risk coming back, we're going to a hotel, and tomorrow we're leaving, Gosh I can't believe you dragged me into this!"

"C'mon, Granger, don't give up now!" He told her.

"I won't okay, but if anything happens, I'm blaming it on you!"

"Alright, let's get going now,"

----

**Hermione's Diary**

**Well, writing thingy (what she decided to call it), we're now at the hotel. Shopping with Malfoy was hilarious! He obviously didn't have any Muggle money so I had to pay for everything. That's no problem though…I inherited a lot of money. I told him it was okay, but he said he would pay me back in wizard money.**

**I can't believe I'm actually doing this, with MALFOY! But, hey, everyone needs adventurous. And this is going to be my last year at Hogwarts. I've already been accepted to numerous Wizards and Witches University. And also Muggle ones! What no one knows is that during the year I've taken classes' trough mail. I would send all the homework and tests to my Mother and she would send them to the Muggle School. And when I wasn't doing anything in summer I would get started on the next year. So, I'm finished with Muggle School! I'm so glad. Now I only have to decide where I want to head my life…the Muggle life or the Wizarding World life.**

**Anyways, getting back to Malfoy. I don't think it's a good idea to go to Spain. But I don't feel right leaving him alone, with no one to help. Also, I've never been to Spain, and it sounds fascinating! I actually like my new look! It's very…mysterious, and I like that. But I have to say that Malfoy doesn't look too good with brown hair. Not that he ever looked good or anything…**

**Anyways, I'm also in trouble! I'm mean; I've been always risking my life for being Harry's friend and all. But now, I've interfered with Voldemort's right hand man's son! So they are probably looking for me. But they'll have absolutely no idea we're in Spain…at least I hope so.**

**-----**

At six o'clock in the mourning, Hermione's alarm went off. She took quick shower, and then said all the spells to get her look changed once again. Today she was going to be blonde. Yes, she was trying to change her look as much as possible so they were sure they weren't going to be followed.

She was wearing a knee length black skirt, a black shirt, her blonde hair styled like in the '40s, red lipstick, and high heels. At 7:25am she screamed.

"Malfoy, GET UP! We're leaving in 45 minutes!" She said loudly.

"I'm going, I'm going. Why do you wake me up so early?" He asked groggy.

"Because we have to be in the airport at 8:00!" She said.

"What for, our flight leaves at 10:00!" He screamed.

"We have to be there 3 hours before, as I know we don't have a lot of luggage, we're only going at 8:00am so get moving, I'm going to get breakfast, you'll eat something in the airport, get a different look today, and hurry up!" She ordered.

----

"Oh shit! We're late, Malfoy!" Hermione said at 9:55am.

"If you had waked me up earlier!" He exclaimed.

"You were tired I didn't want to wake you up! Plus, I didn't think you took an hour to get ready!" She screamed, while they ran to the plane.

"Oh, we made it!" He said when they saw there still were people in the line to get in the plane.

"Where is the plane though?" He asked.

"Oh, first they check if we have any arms, or anything that can harm others, oh take of your shoes, they have to check if you're carrying drugs, or anything of the sort," She filled him in, since he never traveled by plane.

After the guards checked all the people who were late. Then, they embarked on the plane 20 minutes late. Good thing that Malfoy played Quidditch, because if not, I'm sure he would of have been scared.

----

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please review again! If anyone also reads my story The Heart Breaker, then notice that I take turns with each story, now I'm going to dedicate my time with THB. When I finish the next chappie then I'll come back and update here, I hope I don't take long!**

**-Naty**


End file.
